Imperfect Songs
by BRShooter
Summary: "What's wrong Bonnibelle? Feeling imperfect? Imperfections are what makes the world amazing!"  "But I don't want to be perfect for the world! I want to be perfect for you!"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Adventure Time...

But if I did...

I would change nothing.

###

The first time you hear about Bonnibelle you said "cool," and continued to strum your axe bass. You did think it was pretty cool. In your nine hundred and something years of life, you have never heard of a girl made out of candy, much less that she was a princess, and the fact that she was created by a mad scientist was just a little bonus. You strum your bass again, and the fact sinks into your head. A princess... made of candy. Inspiration hits you, and suddenly you're belting out a song about a sweet young girl, a promising future, and a young hero that saves her kingdom

"Hey Ash," you tell your boyfriend. "What do you think about the song?"

"What song? Hey, Marceline, can I get a sandwich? This spell is taking forever to learn."

"Yeah, sure babe," you say getting up and going to the kitchen, the song still buzzing in your head. 'Maybe I'll sing it to her,' you say, and decide to head to her kingdom tomorrow.

###

"Where is it..." you wonder out loud, flying high above the Land of Ooo. "The map says it should be around here..." you spot a small hut in the place where the candy girl's kingdom should be. "This can't possible be it..."

You land in front of the hut and a strong smell of peppermint hits your sensitive nose, mixed with small bursts of bubblegum. You scratch your head, and knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" A man's voice grumbles. "It's the middle of the night, and I'm in the middle of an experiment."

"Uh... I'm Marceline. I'm a vampire," you say, suddenly not sure if that's the best way to introduce yourself. "Oh, I'm a musician, but, I don't drink blood!" You yell out awkwardly. "Never mind, I'll just leave... I don't even know what I'm doing here..."

The door of the hut opened, and an old man with a wild mustache stepped out, a bewildered look on his face. "What business do you have here?"

"Uh... I heard a princess made of bubblegum lived here, but, I guess I was wrong."

The old man laughed, and walked back inside his hut. "Well, you're not entirely wrong... are you sure you don't drink blood?"

"I only drink the color red. It curves the blood lust."

"Come in then, Miss. Marceline."

Inside, the hut didn't look half bad. It had an actual floor and a table full of bubbling beakers. A crib was in the corner of the room, next to what you assumed was the old man's bed. The smell of bubblegum was stronger inside, and the peppermint was suffocating.

"I guess the word has spread about my little girl," the old man said, sitting down in front of his bubbling beakers and grabbing a pipe. He turned it on, blue smoke filling his breathing space quickly. It smelled of blueberries. "I just called her my princess, but since this whole land is composed of kingdoms, they must have confused her with a real princess," he laughed again. "Maybe one day she will be a real princess."

"Is she really made of candy?" You ask, and you turn, curious, towards the crib.

"Bubblegum, to be precise," he said also turning towards the crib. "I hope you don't think I was experimenting on my child... I was working with the bacteria that had once made humans... and my gum fell into a beaker full of boiling said bacteria. It turned pink... and suddenly a small fetus had formed. It grew larger, and in 11 months she had fully formed, of course I had moved her to a larger container. I wasn't sure what had happened, but as I saw her grow... she just took my heart," the old man blew out smoke, and looked at you. "Is that what you were curious about?"

"Well, yeah and no," you say, grabbing your axe bass from behind you. "I was curious, but the main reason I came here was 'cuz I made a song for her," you say, strumming your bass and floating towards the crib. The baby inside was small, and pink, and she was staring at you with eyes wide open. "Whoa, she's wide awake old man, isn't it a bit late for her?"

"Would you like to lull her to sleep? I'm sure those were your intentions when you came here anyways."

"Hey, how did you know? All right old man, I'll do you this favor once, but don't think I'll do it again. Try not to doze off either," you laugh, strumming your bass, looking for that melody, that feeling that comes from your silent, cold heart as it lies still in your chest.

"Oh Princess made of caaandy,

Oh Princess made of suuugar,

Oh Princess made of sweetness,

You look at me so tenderly.

Your eyes so big, your lips so pink,

His hands so rough, on your skin,

He kidnaps you from your throne,

He takes you far away from home.

And I- won't stand here,

And I- will have no fear,

I will be your champion,

I will take you to your land,

Where life for you is pink and sweet,

Where life for you is just a dream,

Where my love for you will cover you,

And nothing will ever harm you-

Oh horrible man...

With those... rough hands...

Return my Princess to her throne...

Return her to her sweet home...

Where she can keep on dreaming...

And she'll be the... sweetest thing...

You have ever seeeen!"

You look down at the crib. She was asleep. You smiled. This was nice, you haven't smiled like this for awhile. You were satisfied with the song you sang. Ash was constantly ragging about every song you make. Picking at the small imperfections. He doesn't understand that that's what makes a song beautiful, but you were happy with this song, even if it was far from perfect. You turn to the old man; he's already asleep as well.

"I told you not to snooze old man," you whisper, leaving the hut.

Outside, dawn was breaking. Luckily, home isn't far from the little hut.

###

Hopefully you enjoyed this. :{)

That emoticon has a mustache!


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time and it's respective characters are owned by Pendelton Ward.

AKA Lumpy Space Princess.

In other words, LSP is a pimp, and everyone else are just her biotches.

###

You hiss a little as the sun catches you by surprise in front of your treehouse. Although it felt a little nice, you quickly enter your house, just to find Ash asleep on the couch. You look at him and smile. You're in a good mood, so you kiss his cheek, causing him to wake up.

"Marceline? Hey, where have you been? You just left, and didn't even tell me you were leaving. What the hell?"

"Wha- Ash, I told you I was gonna see that candy princess with my own eyes last night. Weren't you listening to me?"

"Oh yeah? Did you see her?" Ash asked, suddenly intrested. "Was she really made of candy? Did you see the guy who made her? Was he a wizard, like me?"

"Yeah, she was made of bubblegum!" You smile, glad that he was interested. "She was really cute and she was all pink, and in the middle of the night, she was wide awake, and her eyes are so big, and she smells so pretty," you say, the smile on your face getting wider. "And then I sang the song I made for her and she fell right asleep!"

"Yeah, that's great and all, but what about the guy? What was he?

"Oh, he's a scientist. He's human, can you believe it?"

"What? You were with a human? What did I tell you Marceline, no goddamn chums!" Ash yells, getting off the couch quickly, and getting in your face. "We don't mingle with mere mortals Marceline! We only meet people who are useful to us!" He yells, his face turning red. He glares at you for a second, and turns around and kicks the couch.

You look down at the floor. Might as well tell him now. "Oh, and she's not really a princess. He just calls her his princess."

Ash looks at you with disbelief. "And you were there the whole night? What can you get out of this friendship?" He sneers. "An endless supply of bubblegum? Don't ever go back there Marceline. EVER."

"But-"

"What? Did you just, like, talk back to me?" He raised his hand. You see it come down in slow motion. You catch it in mid-air.

"Were you just trying to slap me?" You ask him, your eyes turning red.

"What, no, Iii was gonna tap your back, you know, like, trying to say it's ok that you messed up," he whimpered. "Just don't ever go there again Mar-Mar."

"How DARE you try to slap ME!" You yell, your grip tightening around his wrist, your claws coming out without your permission. "Don't you EVER try to do that again, or I'll rip you in half," you growl, your fangs appearing in your mouth.

"I-I didn't mean to Mar-Mar, look, if you want to see these guys so badly, go ahead, I'm, I'm just worried about you, I don't want them to take advantage of you, ok? Look, Marceline..." you let him go, your face and hands softening. "I love you Marcy, I really do."

"It's ok Ash," you say, looking down, and burying your head in his chest. "I forgive you."

###

He lies on top of you, his energy gone. He's snoring lightly now, his breath moving his hair. But you're not thinking about him as you lay there, his sweat cooling on your skin. You're thinking about a princess who's not a princess. You wanna see her. You push Ash lightly with your shoulder, and he grunts, and rolls off you. Sex with Ash has never been amazing, but today it wasn't even halfway decent. You get off the bed and put your clothes back on. It was still daylight, but it was close to sunset. You pick up an umbrella before leaving. You have an insane urge to hold the bubblegum girl.

###

Inside the hut, it was silent. The only things you could hear were the bubbling of the chemicals in the old man's beaker's and Bubblegum's breathing.

"What's her name?" You ask, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Who's name?" The old man asks, ceasing his mixing to turn to you.

"Uh, your daughter's?" You say, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't named her."

"No, I haven't."

"What? And how old is she?" You asked surprised, as the princess cooed.

"4 months..."

"Dude... name her..." you laugh. You look at her and smile. "I mean, c'mon a girl this pretty has got to have a name!"

"Hhmm... Bonnibelle."

"You chose quickly, shouldn't you think about it?"

"No, Bonnibelle is good. It means Good and Beautiful in french... So she'll be a kind and beautiful girl."

"Bonnibelle... Bonnibelle Bubblegum. Bonnibelle Bubblegum, the Princess. Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum, from the Candy Kingdom. Hey, old man, can I hold her?"

"Be my guest, I'm not sure why you haven't," the old man said, turning back to his beakers.

You pick her up carefully, and looked at her closely. She cooed, and tugged your hair. You hiss a little, because it hurt. She laughed, and you send a little glare her way.

"No Bonnibelle. No pulling."

Her smile fades away, and amazingly enough, she pouts a little.

"Whoa! Would ya look at that, she's a pouter!" You smile a little wider, and for a second, your heart fools you into thinking that it's beating. Surprised, you put Bonnibelle down, and touch your chest. That only happens in moments of extreme happiness. And it's only happened twice in your nine hundred and something years. You look at Bonnibelle, who is now playing with a toy her father made for her. You don't know why, but she makes you happy. You pick up your bass, and start strumming and singing. The lyrics don't make sense, and sound like a bunch of words thrown together, but the tune is upbeat and happy, and it makes Bonnibelle giggle before she drifts off to sleep.

When you leave, the old man is still working on whatever it is he's working on, and the smell of peppermint is stronger.

###

Two years pass, and Bonnibelle learns how to walk, and go to the bathroom by herself, and most importantly, say your name.

"Mawceline. Hey, Mawceline."

"S'up kid?"

"..."

And that's all she ever ever says. She's really quiet, but her dad says she talks a bit more when your not around. But your tummy does flips when she says your name anyways.

###

People think that just because you're a vampire, a year or two go by in a flash. If anything, it feels like forever. You've been with Ash for a while now, and you're lonelier than ever. At nights, while he's asleep, you go see Bonnibelle, but sometimes you need some else to talk to, but Ash doesn't like it when you talk to mortals.

"Look, if you want someone ELSE to talk to, aside from me, go to the Ice Kingdom! The king there is also a wizard," Ash said, looking up from his spell book. "8 o'clock babe, make me dinner."

"That old guy? Augh, I met him ONCE when he was a kid, no thanks, he's a creeper. I won't be surprised if he kidnaps a girl one day..."

"I don't hear you making that sandwich Mar-Mar, c'mon, work with me here."

Being with Ash wasn't fun anymore. He was a jerk, and a bully, and he completely isolated you from your friends. Both of you moved back to his place. You want to leave, but you don't because... well, you love him.

Right?

###

You close the door silently behind you, trying not to wake Ash up. You fly off, and you cheer up a little bit as the wind hits your face. You get to see Bonnibelle and that's all that matters.

In front of the now house, you knock, but no one answers you. It's only ten at night, so you know Bonnibelle and the old man aren't asleep yet. You knock again.

"Hey, old man! Bonnibelle! It's Marceline! Can I come in?" You yell.

No one answers.

You open the door, and notice the lights are off. In the rooms the beds are naked... and in the lab, the beakers are gone. On the lab's table is a note, addressed to you.

_Dear Marceline,_

_As you have noticed, we have left the house. We have gone to what once was called Germany, a country of great science. It is now known as The Greenhouse Kingdom, a place made entirely of moving plants and intelligent minds. I want to teach Bonnibelle the importance of science. I am sorry we didn't say goodbye, but I know Bonnibelle wouldn't leave your side if we had. Please don't worry, we will be back soon. I will send word with Peppermint Butler once we return._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Old Man_

You look at the note in your hand and sigh. Your bad day just got worse. You leave the house, and fly away facing the sky, your guitar bass resting on your stomach. You start to strum. And then sing.

"Bonnibelle, where have you gone?

I wanna hold you, in my arms.

There's nothing better than your eyes,

Looking up at me so wide.

There's nothing better than a treat,

Made from your hair, it's so neat.

Oh Bonnibelle, where have you gooone...

'Cuz I wanna hold you in my aaaarrms!"

When you finished singing, you look around, hoping no one heard you.

"God, I sound like a pedophile singing that song," you whisper to yourself, and your face turns red. You feel a little better when you land in front of Ash's place. The door is open a bit, and when you step inside, Ash is nowhere to be found. So you sit on the couch, and wait for him to come back home.

###

Two. Three. FOUR HOURS pass, and you're standing so still, you swear you have turned into a statue. You sigh to create some movement, and right there and then, Ash walks in, holding something in his hands.

"Hey, open your eyes, look at this mar mar, check it out it's my new wand, this cherry blossoms, look as close as you can, and they're real," Ash says, showing you his wand.

"Wow, awesome where'd you get the money for that thing?"

"Oh I sold that teddy bear you love so much. To a witch!" He smiled.

"You what? Are you crazy, that was my favorite thing in the whole world!" You cry out, looking at him with disbelief.

"That's why it's so valuable genius!" he said, raising his wand. "For potions?" he looks at you like you're some sort of idiot, and he make a small ghost appear in his wand.

"Your not, a genius, your not, a genius," the ghost says, and all you're thinking is '!

You burst into tears. Bonnibelle is gone, and now so is Hambo? This can't be happening to you... "That's the last straw Ash, that's it!" you wipe your tears away with your arm. "you're a psycho jerk and you ruined my life!"

Immediately, his face looks sad, and he tries to look into your eyes, asking for forgiveness silently. "But, but, not all of it-"

"IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!" You hiss, your eyes red. You stomp out of this stink hole, and you hope to never see him again...

And if you do see him again, your gonna give him a swift kick in the balls.

"Oh Bonni, where have you gone?

I need you, I wanna hold you in my arms..."

###

Thanks to everyone reading this, I love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

AT; not owned by me.

###

One week. That's all the time you give yourself to mop around back at your treehouse. One week.

That week passes, and when you step out of your house into the moonlight, you feel a thousand times better, like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. It feels so nice, not to hear that Ashole (you chuckle at your own joke) tell you to make him a damn sandwich.

The moon is big and round, and it shines brightly, and you wonder how Bonnibelle must look in it's pale light. You wonder how she is. Does she miss you? You certainly miss her, and you think about her hair, and how even though it's made of bubblegum, you can still sort of run your fingers through it. She gave you a piece last week, and the taste was really sweet, and long lasting.

You want to do something fun. You wanna jump around, and scream, and laugh. You want to feel the body heat of people running wild, feel someone push you, maybe even break someone's bone.

You want to go to a concert.

So you pick up your shit and go. There's always a concert in the Kingdom of Rock.

###

The Kingdom of Rock; a nasty looking place, filled with trolls and ghosts, and littered with a few vampires. It was a kingdom where the king is always a guitar humanoid, and the lead singer of the Royal Band. They held a concert every night; and depending on how well the set goes, the king stays... or leaves. It wasn't a kingdom ruled by blood. It was ruled by music.

The concert was in full blast, the current king was killing it out there. You turn invisible and sneak pass the guard who was blocking the entrance to the concert. Inside the people, who are also made of instruments, are jumping and yelling, and you start to laugh, and it turns into a howl, and a troll pushes you and suddenly your jumping and yelling 'yeah man, that's a badass song!' even though you've never heard the song before. Hours pass, and you join a mosh pit, and you get a black eye, and you secretly bite someone hard, and when you hear him howl in pain, you laugh, because you're Marceline, the goddamn Vampire Queen, and you can do whatever you want. The guy's a troll, so he won't turn into a vampire, but you don't remember the last time you had blood, and his tasted pretty good.

###

"It's five in the morning my peeps!" the crowd roars, and the Rock King shushes them. "So this is our last song, and then it's good night for all of us! This one," he lowers his voice. "Is for the couples out there."

A slow beat drops, and you're sweating from jumping and the body heat. The sun is coming out, and you leave in a hurry or else burn. You hear a bit of the song, and smile, because it's cheesy, like any other rock love song.

_Oh babay I love ya, I love ya, yes I do_

_(oh baby I love ya)_

_Oh darling I need ya, I wantcha yes I doooo!_

###

The years pass by. You wait for Peppermint Butler, although you're not sure if you would recognize him, since you've never seen him. But you wait. While you wait, you carve an M in the treehouse, and build a new house in a cave. It's small and nice, and it has a fence, like the house you had before the Mushroom Wars destroyed it, and your mom died. Before your dad sold his soul to the devil, and dragged you down with him. You carve another M on a rock nearby, and wonder if the old man would even know where to send Peppermint Butler if he ever did. 10 years pass and Peppermint Butler never comes, but you have fun scaring people shitless if they come near your cave, or in the middle of a road when you wander out at night. You visit The Rock Kingdom regularly, and make friends with the other palaces around your cave. You make good friends with a lot of people and fucking run with wolves in your monster form (not that this is the first time you do it, but it's been a while.) 10 years pass, and you do countless fun things, but on the top of your brain is Bonnibelle, with her bubblegum smell. For a second you wonder if you're in love with her... but you dismiss the idea pretty quickly, because love has many definitions, and is very tricky. Even though you can't deny this strange and strong connection, you can't say for sure it's love.

###

You can't deny it anymore. It's so obvious, it's insane. Nobody would believe you aren't.

You know you're stupid, but it's unbelievable that you're THIS stupid.

In ten years, you didn't pass by the old man's hut to avoid memories, but the fact that you didn't even realize that they built a goddamn kingdom in it's place makes you realize how isolated you have been. You stand in front of it, and look at it's walls, and wonder who lives in it. You tighten your grip on your umbrella as you walk towards the gate; the palace reeks of sugar, and it makes your head spin.

"Who walks there? In front of us... uuhh..."

"No, it's 'who goes there' stupid!"

"Oh, yes, WHO GOES THERE?"

"Uh... I'm Marceline... the Vampire Queen," You tell the guards. Who are bananas... covered in chocolate.

"Oh, a Queen! Come in, please!" The guards say, stepping out of your way. "Welcome to the Candy Kingdom!"

Now you know why it smells so strongly of sugar. Everything was made of sugar, including the people!

"Are you here to see the princess?"

"Uh, sure, I don't mind."

"The princess' butler will guide you there, my Queen," the guards say, returning to their posts.

In the town, the people were busy, running up and down, doing who knows what. You were getting used to the smell of sugar... and then the familiar smell of peppermint hit you.

"Are you the Vampire Queen?" A voice asked somewhere around your knees. You look down, and see peppermint candy... with a butler's uniform!

"Are you Peppermint Butler?" You ask, surprised and excited.

"Why yes, I am. How did you know my name? Do you know Death?"

"I-I knew your creator!" You say, stuttering a little from excitement.

"You knew Sir-"

"Hey, Butler man!" A rough looking candy corn yelled out. "Kiss my candy butt!"

"Ooh, I'll get you later!" Peppermint Butler hissed. "Darn ruffians... please, come this way, I will take you to the princess."

He takes you inside the castle, and you're scared to touch the ground, thinking you'll get stuck to it. "Hey, Pep, is everything here seriously made of candy?"

"Yes, everything is made of candy. Except for the dirt."

"Crazy. Hey, is the princess made of bubblegum?"

"Yes, she is, Princess Bubblegum is made entirely of bubblegum."

Your still, undead heart beat.

"This is her room," Peppermint Butler said, knocking a door. "Princess, someone is here to see you!" He bowed, and left.

Once again, you're standing awkwardly in front of a door, about to see a princess made of candy. Once again, you fix your bass on your back, wondering what the hell you're doing here.

"Who is it?" A small voice asks, and blood that you thought was long since frozen in your veins floods to your face, forcing you to blush.

"Uh, my name is Marceline... I'm a vampire... But I don't drink blood!"

The door swings open, and a small girl with a crown looks at you, pink and blushing as a smile grows on her face.

"Marceline?" She squeaks out, jumping at you and hugging you. "Marceline! It's really you!"

You stand there, stiff as a board. Slowly, you hug her back, and take in her unique bubblegum scent. You're at home in her arms, and you don't ever want to leave again.

###

Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

I'm cranking out this Fan Fic so fast, I'm gonna get whiplash.

Like, on, my toe or somefink.

AT is Pendleton Ward's genius, not mine.

###

She's thirteen now, and you're amazed she remembers you so clearly. When she let's go of you, she's still smiling, and she grabs your hand, pulling you into her room. She sits down in front of her royal vanity mirror, and starts brushing her hair.

"How have you been Marceline?" she asks, talking to you like she saw you last week. Her smile and words flow naturally, and you remember that's the magic of being a child. Everything is so natural.

"Um, good, I guess. You Bonnibelle? How have you been the last 10 years of your life?" You ask a little sarcastically, hoping she won't catch it. Her room is so pink, it makes your stomach growl with hunger.

"Building my Kingdom, learning science. The Greenhouse Kingdom thought me German. Doing Royal junk mostly," she said. "It's fun sometimes, but I have to learn a lot of rules. Or lest my Kingdom fall," she turns to you, her eyes bright. "But you're a queen, will you teach me more royal stuff?"

"Uh... I'm not a 'royal' like you, sorry. I'm not very 'queenly,'" you say, putting your hands in you pockets.

"Yeah, you don't look very queenly. You're wearing jeans," She says, turning back to her mirror.

You're mouth falls open. "Forward much. Thanks kid."

"You said it first. Besides, a princess should never lie."

You laugh. "I guess that's true," you start tuning your bass. "So how's the old man?"

She stops brushing her hair and looks at you in the mirror, only to realize you don't have a reflection. She turns to you, her hands on her lap. "He died shortly after arriving at the Greenhouse Kingdom."

You stop tuning, and pluck a note badly from the surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't ask," she said, raising from her chair. "Not even a vampire is that insensitive."

"Glad you know that we're not asses," you laugh.

"How distasteful!" she yells.

"What?"

"You cussed!"

"Don't tell me you don't cuss."

"Hmph. Royals don't act like butts," she said, raising her nose in the air.

"Are you saying I'm a butt?"

"Yeah!"

"You know, you outta respect your elders you brat!"

"Ah! How DARE you call me a brat!"

You stick you're tongue out at her, causing her to turn red from anger.

"You, you, you... Ruffian! Butt! Beast!"

"Kid, you got a lot of sass in ya," you laugh. "I'm gonna show you how to use it right."

###

A year passes by, and it goes by faster than any other year you have ever lived. You have fun teaching the princess how to play pranks, even though she's not very good at it. You try to teach her how to spit, but she refuses to. Science is a mystery to you, and it hurts your head every time she talks to you about it. But most importantly, you teach her about music, and that's where the click happens, and the magic begins.

It's night time once again, and you're outside Bonnibelle's balcony. Lately, your bass sounds so sweet, so soft, you begin to wonder if you're turning human again. You strum your bass slowly, and wonder briefly what lyrics will tumble out of your mouth this night.

_Open your window, little girl_

_Look outside, and you'll see it's me_

_Come with me, I'll share my moon_

_But only if, you share your room_

The door on the balcony swings open, and Bonnibelle steps out, a smile on her face.

"Hey Marceline."

"Hey Bonnibelle, happy birthday kid," you say, handing her a present.

"Oh, thanks!" she says, all smiles and giggles. "What is it?"

"Open it, duh."

"Oh yeah," she says, ripping off the bow. "Oh mein Gott, it's the Pfeifen Buch! Marceline! How did you get your hands on this? I sent out my best men and they couldn't find it!"

"Well, you know, I'm pretty awesome," you say, smiling a smug smile. "Your men ain't got nothing on me."

"Thanks Marceline," Bonnibelle says, kissing your cheek, making you blush.

"Ew, don't kiss me!"

"I should be saying ew, you probably didn't shower!"

You both end up a laughing mess, pushing each other and playing around. She throws a pillow at you, which you catch with ease, and throw it back at her, causing her to fall back on her bed. She's laughing so hard, so you float over there and throw yourself on the bed with her, and actually lay there and close your eyes for a second.

You don't have to breath, but you do anyways. Your breathing, acting like your asleep, but of course, sleep is impossible for you. But being with Bonnibelle makes you believe anything is possible. She sits up on her bed, and you feel her eyes on you. She leans in closer, and you feel her breath on your lips. She kisses you, and your not sure if to think 'what the hell' or 'about time.'

"You understand that I'm not asleep, right?" You mumble into her lips.

She giggles. "I know," she whispers, and lays her head on your chest.

"You're too young Bonni. You just turned 14."

"I am not too young!" She says, raising her voice. "I am so tired of hearing that! I am a princess, and I rule my kingdom all by myself! I have waited years to see you again! And if there is one thing that I'm completely sure of, is that I love you! And I am not 'too young' to know what love is!" She huffs. "Now, I am going to kiss you again, and you will kiss me back, and you will enjoy it as much as I do!"

"Ooh, is that an order princess?"

"You bet your butt it is," she says, kissing you softly again.

You're surprised at her forcefulness, but figure it can't be helped with royalty. Instead of arguing back, you close your eyes and do as she says.

It's not that hard, her kiss is quite enjoyable.

###

You're back home before the sun rises. Your lips are raw from kissing Bonnibelle so much, and your hair messed up from where Bonni ran her fingers through them. You're not sure what to think; now you know for sure that you do love her, but... is this love valid by vampire/demon laws?

There's only one way to find out.

You open your drawers, and take out your Ouija board. You lay it in the middle of the room, and ask it a question.

_'Hey dad, are you there? It's me, Marceline.'_

Your hands start to move by themselves, forming words.

_Marceline! How have you been! Sorry I haven't dropped by honey, the Devil has been keeping me really busy. Did you need something, or..._

_'Yeah, hey dad, do I have, like, a soul. Or something?'_

_Yes, you do. Contrary to popular belief, vampires have souls. That's why I choose for you to be turned into a vampire at eighteen. I sold my soul, not yours._

_'So, then, I can have a soul mate? Or something like that?'_

_If you're lucky, yes. It depends on your past life. And if I haven't taken it yet. If this is all you need, I have to go, the Devil just called me, I need to go back to soul hunting._

_'All right, thanks dad, I guess.'_

_Maybe I'll drop by next month._

"I doubt it," you say under your breath, letting go of the board.

You lay down in the air and touch your heart, which just gave a little beat. You're filled with excitement... You do have a soul. Bonnibelle could be your soul mate. Maybe that's why you feel such an intense connection towards her, even when she was small. Maybe... although it's all just a maybe...

###

Another year passes by, but this one goes by slowly, like a love song in the middle of summer, who's lyrics are thick and sweet, like the maple syrup Bonnibelle loves on her pancakes. You take her to places she's never been to before; you take her to a rock concert, and to a wolves' cave. You teach her how to wrestle, and she tries to tame your hair to no avail. You kiss in dark places, and laugh under your umbrella. It's a year later and she's 15, and she's demanding something you can't give her yet.

"C'mon."

"No Bonni. You're not ready yet. Give it a year."

"I'm ready for it now Marceline."

"No, you are not."

"I'll prove it to you."

"Oh yeah, how?"

She attacks your lips, hard, and she bites your lip. You hiss, and she quickly puts her tongue in your mouth. You start shaking. God knows you're not complaining, but she's so fast, her movements so ahead of her age. She slides a hand under your shirt and grabs you're breast, and your head turns fuzzy, and you're letting her.

This is the furthest you've gone with her. But she's so young and you're so old, even if it doesn't feel like the age difference is so big. Your blood starts to warm up in your veins, and she flicks your nipple, and you push up against her. Your hand is on her back, still and frozen in place. She grabs it, and she's guiding your hand, down, down, down, into territory unknown, where it's warm and wet...

You jump back, floating in air again, your chest heaving up and down. You're still shaking from excitement, from nerves, from the warmth in you heart. Bonnibelle is on her bed, looking down, sobbing quietly.

"Do you not like me?"

"Goddammit Bonni, I love you! It's just... you're so fast... and young. I'm old... and... I don't know, maybe I'm scared, and, I just..." you sigh. You look at Bonnibelle's face, and her young eyes tell you that it's the end of the world for her.

"I should just leave," you say, opening the balcony door and floating away. You feel her gaze behind you, but you don't turn around.

God, you want her so bad.

###

Inside your cave there are no animals, no other being aside from you. You're confident that you are completely alone, and the second you step inside you're house, you unbutton your pants and fumble with your zipper. You tear off your shirt, and throw yourself on your green couch, your hand in your pants, and you feel so desperate, and need release so badly...

You gasp, your cold fingers touching your hot clit, and you shiver, and sink further into your couch, your hips moving forward on their own, in a slow, steady rhythm, and you bite your lip, gasping, drawing small breaths, thinking of her skin.

You grab your shirt, put it to your face and take a deep breath, and you smell your scent and hers, mixed in together. Pink and gray, gentle and rough, life and death. Why is it so hard to touch her back, but so easy to touch yourself? You're close to the edge, your hands twisting, your pants around your knees, your toes flexing. You gasp again, and hear her voice calling to you.

"Marceline..."

Her voice is so sweet, so calming, and the sound of it so sexy, whispered into your ear in the dark. Your hips buck forward, and you're so wet, your fingers easily slide inside you, bringing you to the edge, finally.

"Marceline..."

Her voice is in your head again, worming it's way in like it always does, and it's so clear, your not sure if your going insane...

"Are you done Marceline?"

You bolt up, trying to cover yourself with your small black shirt, and you blush harshly as Bonnibelle stands at your opened door, leaning on the doorway, her knees shaking.

"How long have you been here?" You almost shriek.

"A while..." She says, her face also red.

"Well, why didn't you knock or something?" You ask, putting on an angry face, but failing to feel any anger.

"Your door was open..."

"And how did you get here so fast?" You ask, getting up and zipping up your pants.

"On the Morrow..."

"Well, what do you want?" You hiss, putting on your shirt.

"Don't hiss at me!"

"What do you want?" You yell, getting into her face and slamming the wall next to her head with your hands. "Well? It's not like you found me in a very great situation! What did you come here for, what do you want?" You yell, and you feel Bonnibelle's breath on your face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say sorry for fighting with you, and being a brat! But obviously you're being one as well!" You step back a little. You've never heard her yell so loud.

"We-well-"

"Shut up Marceline! Shutupshutupshutupp!"

You growl and take her face with your hands and kiss her roughly. You didn't know what else to do. She kisses you back, biting your lip. Your hands start to roam, and you push her against the wall. She gasps in your mouth, and wraps her legs around your waist. She starts to move her hips, and everything is so warm and pink, and you start to move your hips to, grinding into her hard, kissing her every where, loving every piece of her.

You stop for a bit, and she gasps for air, and you look her in the eyes, and ask her if she's sure.

"More than anything Marceline, please," she kisses you, stroking your tongue with her's. "Make love to me hard," She whispers into your ear.

You're a little stunned, but you react quickly and take her to your couch.

###

Last night, I went to a show. THERE WAS A NEKOMIMI MEGANE MOE!

If you didn't understand that phrase, we can't be friends.

But you're probably sane, unlike me XD

The band was Anamanaguchi. Guess where I live.

Whoever guesses (correctly) first gets to be an Easter Egg.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time is not owned by me and I am not making any money off this fanfiction.

###

Her fingers trace your hips as you slowly move. Her breathing becomes harsh, and she hisses as you slip one finger in, slowly moving in and out. Her hips react, moving with your hand, following your rhythm. You kiss her, gently, slowly, and everything tastes like bubblegum and the color red, and you don't know where she begins and you end anymore. Everything is a mash of gray and pink, and it blurs your always clear mind.

Hours pass. You know it's day, but you can't tell inside the house. You close your eyes for a second; you catch your breath, and rest for a bit. You start to remember that you have things to do, duties to attend. You try to get up, but then you feel her nails lightly dig into your back, and you giggle, and she coaxes you back into her arms, and you forget about the world , and that there are things to do, and that there are duties to attend...

She kisses you on the neck, and you giggle again, her tongue tickling you, making you feel warm. Her hands cup your breast, and you sigh, close your eyes, and just listen to her, and the noises both of you are making...

But you didn't expect the knock.

You fall into her arms, surprised, and another harsh knock falls on Marceline's door. You quickly calculate who it could be... and you're 99.9% sure it's Peppermint Butler.

"Princess! Princeeeess! Tell this, this _ruffian_ to open the door this instant!"

"It's your butler," Marceline says, handing you your clothes. "Get dressed Bonni."

You quickly put on your dress, as Marceline throws on her jeans. Peppermint Butler bangs on the door again, using language you most certainly don't approve of. Once the both of you are dressed, you give Marceline a quick peck on the lips, and open the door, dreading the punishment you're sure Peppermint Butler and the council will give you.

"Princess! I'm glad you are safe!" Peppermint Butler says, breathing heavily from slamming against the door. "Did the vampire hurt you in any way?"

"No, and her name is Marceline! She is a queen and you shall treat her as such."

"Hmph! A queen of blood thirsty creatures that slither in the dark! Death told me all about you and your kind! No respect for life OR death! Come princess!" he said, taking your hand. "You are obviously too young to rule this kingdom by yourself! Or to know who to befriend!"

You pull your hand away from his and take a step backwards. "I am not too young for anything!"

"Uh, Bonni, I think you should listen to your butler..."

"No! I am the ruler of this kingdom, and maybe sometimes I need help to make certain decisions, but that's what I have the council for! You all used to be so sweet, so understanding! But you've all turned into... into..." Your face turned red, and Marceline's and Peppermint Butler's mouths were wide open. "You've become sour!"

Marceline and Peppermint Butler gasped.

"P-princess! I didn't know you felt that way..." Peppermint Butler said. "I'm sorry Princess. After your father died, I just felt like I had to protect you... I thought this ruff- I mean, Queen Marceline-"

"Dude, don't call me that."

"Yes, well-"

"Ever."

He glared at Marceline a little. You giggle. "Yes, well, I thought Miss Marceline-"

"Dude, don't call me that either-"

"I thought she was holding you against your will! Princess, if you trust her, then I will as well! And I trust you come back home soon; Your people need you," he says and leaves the house.

The door closes behind him, and you look at Marceline, who is floating with her mouth in the shape of an 'o' and no pants on.

"You told him Bonni!" She laughs with a slight cackle. "Maybe now he won't be so harsh with you and your duties!"

"If anything, now he's going to be tougher," you sigh, and you rub your temple. "Especially since he saw you with no pants on."

"Wha? Oops!" she says, smiling. "Sorry Bonnibelle!"

You giggle. She puts on some pants while you walk around her house, picking up small objects here and there.

"What's this?" You ask, picking up a small chain with what looked like a plus signal.

"It's a necklace Bonni. Should we leave now?" She asks, picking up her umbrella.

"I knew that! The plus signal, what is it?" you ask, looking at it closer. "There's a man on it!"

"It's a cross," Marceline said, taking it from your hands, and looking at it with a sadly. "It belonged to my mother."

"You have a mom?" You ask, surprised. Marceline raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"It's ok," she says, and puts the necklace back in it's place. "Let's go Bonni! I suddenly have the craving for some peppermint red!" She says, smiling mischievously, but you see a small glint in her eyes, sad and bright, the look of good memories gone bad.

Melancholy.

###

Back at your castle, Marceline waits in your room while the council and Peppermint Butler give you another lecture about the way you disappeared. They agree that they have been much to harsh on you lately though, and tell you they will take some of your duties upon themselves.

"No," you say. "I'll create someone to help me. The council needs to focus on keeping candy crime off the candy streets."

"And about this... Marceline..." The council says, and you stiffen. "We expect you to behave like a princess, no matter what Princess Bubblegum. And we expect that any friend of yours behaves in a way that compliments the Candy Kingdom, especially if she is a queen."

"Don't tell me how to behave!" you say, your face turning magenta. "And don't try to put my friends into classifications! I am the ruler of this kingdom, as I've said before I set the rules!" You stomp out of the council's room, anger flowing through your bubblegum veins.

###

The walk back to your room is filled with emotions. You're angry at your council and at yourself, desperate to throw yourself in Marceline's arms, and filled with dread, knowing that there's a lot of work from the few hours that you were gone. Your brain is also buzzing, and you know you're going to have to look at your father's notes if you're going to want to create another candy person. He would have to be serious and stern if he's going to keep up with you and help with your duties.

'Maybe he should be lemon drop...' you say to yourself, standing in front of your bedroom door. You open it, and see Marceline...

Picking... her nose...

"Marceline! That's gross!"

"Aw, chill out Bon-Bon," she said, flicking her booger out to your balcony. "Everyone does it!"

"I most certainly don't!" You say, plopping down on your desk. "Royalty must behave properly!"

Marceline looks at you angrily, and inwardly, you feel like slapping yourself. Not five minutes ago did you yell at your council to not categorize others, and here you are, telling Marceline to act proper.

"I'm sorry Marceline, I didn't-"

"It's cool Bonnibelle, I know your under a lot of stress right now," she said, picking up her bass guitar and floating over to you. "I got a song for you."

_Here you are, I see, workin' even harder, _

_There you are, I see, trying to get stronger, _

_It's like you don't even breaaath..._

She pauses. Strums her bass a bit, tunes it, and strums it again.

"Sorry," she says, "It sounded a little funny."

"I don't mind," you say, staring at her lovingly.

"Ok, here I go again," she says, and clears her throat.

_Here you are, I see, workin' even harder,_

_There you are, I see, trying to get stronger,_

_It's like, you don't even breaaath..._

_And you don't take a minute, to look around and see,_

_The beauty that is all around, and how lovely it just seems,_

_Your brain is always turning, looking for a way,_

_To try and solve every problem that comes your way,_

_In between it all, please just take a second,_

_To remember that I love lots,_

_With all my heart..._

"And what's left of my soul I guess," Marceline said, scratching her head. "That song sucked, but I just had the urge to sing to you."

"I liked it," you say. "You've become really sweet Marceline."

"Only for you Bon Bon," she laughs, and you get up and hug her, forgetting the stack of papers you must read before sun down. You pull her down from the air, kiss her, fall back into the bed, kiss her again. Her lips leave a trail of cold kisses on your neck, giving you goosebumps, making your mouth quiver...

There's no knock this time, but you feel his eyes on you as a metal plate falls to the floor with a loud clatter, making Marceline jump off you and float to the other side of the room.

"You... in the castle... INDECENCY!" He screams.

"Oh, get over it silly," you say, picking him up. "We're all adults here."

"You most certainly aren't princess," he says after taking a deep breath. "And I would think SHE knows that as well," he glares at Marceline.

"Can't stop love Candy Man," Marceline said, shrugging. You blush, put your butler down and hug her. "I should go," she said, kissing you on the head.

"Don't go," you whine as she grabs her umbrella.

"You got work. I'll just distract you. I'll see you later," she said, floating out the balcony. "Love ya Bubby."

You giggle. "Love ya too."

"If you think if she thinks she is suitable material for you Princess, she would work on her royal manners," Peppermint Butler said, picking up his tray and broken tea cups.

"She's fine as she is my loyal butler," you tell him, petting his head. He smiles. Candy people are so simple and cute, but they can be very stubborn. You start reading your files and Peppermint Butler exits the room, leaving you to your thoughts.

You're mostly thinking about the files in front of you, about the small problems that bubble up in the Candy Kingdom, and about the bigger problems that crop up around the land of Ooo. But as usual, your mind wanders to Marceline, as it has since you can remember.

You think about her picking her nose. It bugged you. That was something that a princess shouldn't have to see, much less that a queen was doing it! Maybe she should work on her manners... It wouldn't kill her to stop picking her nose.

You keep reading your files. You skim through one that claims that there is a human boy living with a family of dogs. 'What a silly rumor,' you think as you reach for the next paper. You know that when your father died, humans became extinct.

It's close to midnight when you finish reading, and despite the fact that you haven't slept all at since last night, you're not tired. So instead you grab your father's notes, and head down to your lab. The lab is the first room they constructed when they built the palace, right on the spot where your father's small house used to stand. Sometimes it's strange to think this is where you were born, and sometimes, it's reassuring. And although you conserved this spot in your father's memory, you also did it because your first memory was here, and Marceline had been in it.

No one can say you aren't a genius. Naturally, you started remembering things at an early age. Your first memory was Marceline singing to you while your father worked quietly over his beakers. You remember staring at him... he would turn around and smile at you and Marceline, then go back to his beakers. Marceline was singing a song about a dragon, and then your father's beaker exploded, making his hair stand on end. He looked funny, so you laughed while Marceline floated over to check up on him. The memory ends with Marceline laughing after seeing he was ok, and then your father joins in as well, laughing with Marceline.

You're sitting at your desk, listening to your beakers boil the liquids they have in them. You're finally getting sleepy when the phone Marceline gave you rings. You take it out of your pocket, crush it like she showed you, and put it to your ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside calling out to you Bubs, why don't you open your balcony door?" Marceline says, and you swear you can hear her pouting.

"I'm in the lab," you manage to say, cutting off a yawn. "I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll just let myself in," she says.

"Ok..." you mumble, and hang up. You lay your head down on your lab desk... the bubbling noises soothe and lull you. You're asleep by the time Marceline gets there, but you do hear her singing to you when she carries you back to your royal bedroom.

_My little princess, you're so cute,_

_Let me tell you, sleep looks good on you..._

###

It's not that I haven't written. I had no internet! So I'm sorry that I haven't updated. In the last chapter I asked you to guess where I lived. LA was close, but I live in San Diego! Most awesome city in the USA. Oh, and Pip, thank you for telling me about my errors! I went back and reread my story, and oh my glob, I was confusing my 'your' and 'you're' this whole time! That's horrible! If anyone else sees these horrible grammar errors, please tell me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if ya want!


	6. Chapter 6

"Bubs."

"Yeah?"

"Bubby."

"What?"

"Bon-Bon"

"What's with all the nicknames Marceline?" You ask, laughing.

"Tch. I'm trying to find one that bugs you!" She says, frowning. "But you never say anything!"

You giggle, and turn back to your father's notes, now mixed in with your own notes. "I think they sound cute. I like nicknames."

"But I wanna bug you with one!"

"I think you wouldn't like nicknames," you say, mixing a yellow liquid with a magenta one, turning the liquid a bright blue. "Should I look for one that annoys you? How about Marcy?"

"Nah."

"Hmm. How about Mar Mar?"

Her eyes narrow, and you swear you see a look of hate in her face. "Don't call me that. Ever."

"Ok. Jeez, don't get so angry," You say, turning back to your beakers. The blue liquid has already turned a dark yellow. Perfect lemon color. "Bwahaha... almost done..." you say, rubbing your hands together. "Soon the formula will be perfect!"

"Dang Bonnibelle, you sound pretty crazy. What are you working on anyways?"

"On someone that'll help me rule my kingdom. I noticed that if something ever happens to me, like being kidnapped by a sexy vampire, someone has to take my place."

"you think to highly of yourself princess, who would want to kidnap you?" Marceline says, floating higher up.

"Ooh, meany! Get over here so I can hit you!" You say, shaking your fist at her.

"You think I'm that dumb to go down there now?" She smirks.

"Dumber!"

"Hey! You're a real jerk for a princess!" She said, floating down again.

"And you're are pretty dumb for a queen," you smile, wrapping your arms around her neck. "You got down here pretty quick."

"Augh! You tricked me!"

"I know," you say, and kiss her.

She smiles into your mouth, mumbling something like 'I'll get you later,' but you're not really listening because her scent fills your lungs and your nostrils...

Her scent... isn't exactly pleasant.

"Marceline! When was the last time you showered?"

"This again! I don't have to shower every day! I'm sorry I smell like DEATH," she says, letting you go.

"I don't believe you! Get in the royal bathtub right now!" You tell her, pointing to your bathroom door.

"I'm not getting in that ridiculous tub! And you can't make me!"

"Marceline... if you don't get in that tub right now..." you say, your fists shaking, "I will not go to that concert next month."

She floats down, looks you in the eyes. You can tell she's angry, but as a princess, you feel like you must stand your ground.

"Don't go then," she simply says, and floats out your balcony door.

"No, Marceline, wait!" You say, rushing out to the balcony.

"What Bonnibelle?" she says, floating in the moonlight. She looks so pretty, you think, but you mucked it up now. "This is like, the fifth time today that you've complained about me! My smell, my hair... my attitude, what the heck!" she says, running her fingers through her hair. "And now you're threatening me to not go to the concert with me? We've planned it for months! It's our stupid two year anniversary-"

"Did you just call our anniversary stupid!" You yell, candy blood flooding your face.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Just go Marceline!"

"You know what? Maybe I will! Augh, don't even bother making that candy guy! You certainly wont be kidnapped by any vampire!"

"As if I would let myself be taken away by some dumb ruffian!" You yell, and slam your balcony door.

You jump into your bed, burying your face into a pillow that smells like Marcelince. You hear her complaining outside, her voice muffled by the door. She kicks the door softly. You know she has the strength to kick it down, but she won't. You bury your face deeper in the pillow, smelling her more. Her smell actually isn't unpleasant to you... you just know it would be to someone else.

You don't know who to be angry at any more.

###

"It's fine like that Bonnibelle."

"No, it's not!" You yell, getting worked up. "It's not perfect!"

"Bonni! It's just a painting! That you're just hanging! In my room!" Marceline says, frustration in her voice. "You don't have to go coco nuts about it!"

"Why are you so easy going?" You yell again, tears in your eyes. "Everything is so simple for you, isn't it? Well, not for me! I have to be perfect! I have to do everything right! I can't mess up, or everything I've worked for will be ruined!"

"Chill out! Why are you crying? Bonnibelle..." Marceline whispers, and touches your face gently. You sob quietly, your tears hot on your face, your nose running. Your mind tries to focus on something else; it thinks about the fact that the boogies currently running out your nose are actually excess tears... but suddenly your mind is wiped blank when she kisses you, her mouth soft on your salty lips. "What's wrong Bonnibelle? Feeling imperfect? Imperfections are what makes the world amazing!" Marceline says, looking you in the eyes. Her words are gentle, but to you they're harsh, like your intentions to be perfect are nothing to her. Like it doesn't matter.

"But I don't want to be perfect for the world! I want to be perfect for you!" You sob out again. You pull yourself away from her, running out of her house and jumping on your bird.

You want to be like her, so care free and unattached. But your logic keeps you from doing so.

###

A week passes that you don't see Marceline. You're a gumdrop mess, and you're trying to keep yourself busy with the mountain of lab and civil work you have. You hear candy complains day and night; you stop fights and start schools. All in one week. You're being a perfect queen to perfectly sweet people.

But you feel empty and unfulfilled.

You stop working on the lemon candyman. You don't want any help, you don't want someone else on your back.

By the end of the day, you're so tired that your limbs feel like rock candy instead of bubblegum. You fall into your bed, but sleep doesn't come, like it hasn't in a whole week. You just lay there with your eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply, hoping you'll fall into slumber unexpectedly.

And hour passes. Two. A snail sneaks into your bed, and you pick it up and put out in your balcony. The breeze hits your face, and you stay there, looking at the moon, admiring the stars.

_The stars glitter on your face..._

You stand up straight quickly, the voice taking you completely by surprise.

_The moon lights up the place..._

_There's a princess here, who used to mine..._

_But now she won't even give me the time..._

"The concert is next week," she says softly. She's below your balcony, hidden from your view. "Are you coming?"

"Marceline... I, I don't know..."

"Bonnibelle, c'mon!" She says, floating up and getting in your face. "It's our anniversary!"

"Marceline, let it go," you say, kissing her softly as she hovers. "I have to be perfect. And you don't like perfect," you tell her, walking back to your bedroom. "We're obviously aren't going to work. What's the point of even trying?"

"I'll give you a reason," she says, forcing your door open. "I'll give you a reason, if you'll let me spend the night."

You don't say no. Your logic won't allow you to do so.

###

She spends the night singing to you, kissing your lips and touching your hair. You spend the night listening, kissing her hands and combing her hair. You both laugh all night, and have a great time. By the time the sun rises, you don't even remember why both of you were fighting.

You don't remember until your paperwork comes in.

Peppermint Butler surprisingly knocks this time around as he brings your breakfast and your work. He brings it next to you, and says good morning.

"Good morning Peppermint Butler, and... I'm sorry."

"For what Princeeeessss!" He screams as Marceline's tentacles grab his feet from under the bed.

"Bwahahaha, I got you good this time Butler!" Marceline cackles and you chuckle, tugging Marceline up on your bed.

"Peppermint, can you bring up some tea and a bowl of strawberries for Marceline and I?" You say, still laughing. He doesn't answer, so you turn to look at him, and instead of Peppermint Butler, there's a pile of confetti in his place.

"Oh my glob!" You cry out as you jump off your bed. You hold back a sob as you crouch down to examine his confetti. It's all white and red and it smells like him, and you want to retch, but you remember this happened to Starchy before, and you fixed him up...

"Marceline, wait here with Peppermint!" You tell her, and she stares at you, mouth wide open, and shakes her head yes.

You run to your lab, take out your father's notes and start mixing chemicals, stirring in sugar, and then drop in a piece of your hair. It turns a yellowish green, then turns clear, and you run back up your stairs, where Marceline is guarding your bedroom door. You push past her, running to your faithful butler and pour the liquid on him.

"Will he be ok?" Marceline asks while you kneel next to Peppermint Butler.

"He'll be fine," you say. "But you have to leave."

"What, Bonni, what's wrong?"

"You almost killed my butler!"

"It was an accident!"

"You know what else it was?" You ask her, standing up. "It was my fault. You make me forget things, like if my people are surprised they gumdrop explode! I can't be a perfect Princess with you around. Leave."

"Bonnibelle-"

"Leave!" you yell, tears in your eyes. Your back is still turned to her. "Just... leave."

You feel her hesitate. You feel her movements behind you, the way she stretches her arm out as if to touch you, but decides against it and instead lets it fall to her side. You feel her jump off the ground, and you hear her open your balcony window. She leaves, and as Peppermint Butler regains his form, you cry your eyes out, the sweet tears falling to the floor and your mouth.

###

Basically my computer broke and I just barely got a new one. But... I'm back!


	7. Chapter 7

."I'm Finn!" He says, his smile wide and his eyes bright. "And this is Jake!" He points at the dog next to him, who is currently sweating and heaving due to the fact they both ran up the royal stairs. "And we want to be your knights!"

"Aaawww yeah, you tell her Finn!" Jake said, quickly catching his breath when he spots Lady Rainicorn. She giggles and Jake smoothly slides over, and starts a conversation with her.

"So what do you say Princess Bubblegum? We're totally righteous and love adventure! If you need a monster slain, we're so down to fight!" He beams again, and you flinch at his bright demeanor. You're so used to sarcastic smiles and dark chuckles that looking at this boy so full energy and joy is so refreshing it hurts.

"Sure Finn, I'll make you my knight," you tell him, and pat his head. He blushes at the contact, and you squeal on the inside, thinking his embarrassed face is adorable for some reason. "But first you must prove yourself. Go to the grasslands beyond the hills and slay the stone golem that lives underneath the giant oak tree. He keeps eating my people. To prove that you have slain him, bring me his pinky toe from his left foot. I need the it for an experiment."

"Oh yeah! Let's go Jake!" He says, running down the stairs. Jake winks at Lady Rainicorn and promises to call her later, and she giggles.

"He's a cutie, huh Lady?"

"네, 그는 미남 강아지야" she says in her language.

"No, not Jake! Although he's very adorable as well. But, I was talking about the human. And he's the last human, can you believe it?"

"그는 매우 귀여운 아이입니다, " She agrees. "정말로 할 믿고 그 괴물을 죽일 수 있습니까?"

"Oh yes," you say. "I have full faith in him."

###

When Finn came back riding on Jake with the pinky toe of the Golem, the Candy Kingdom throws a party in honor of Finn and Jake. You dance and laugh, and drink so much punch, you have to go pee four times in the entire night. Finn is silly and funny, and talking to him is relaxing. He tells you he barely turned twelve, and you hug him until he's red, (which honestly doesn't take long, he's so easily embarrassed.) When the party dies down, the pair leave, and Finn takes your hand and kisses it.

"Oh, heehee," you giggle. "That's a very old tradition Finn, how do you know it?"

"My mom told me that you have to kiss the hands of Royals."

"Mom? I thought you-"

"Jake's family found me on a pooped leaf."

"Ah. That makes sense," you laugh, and realize that Finn is still holding your hand. You slide it away awkwardly. "Well, good night Finn."

"Good night Princess," he sighs, and your guards close the doors.

"I think he's crushing on me," you tell Lady Rainicorn, and she laughs elegantly, but loudly as your face turns red.

###

You still wear her shirt.

Every night, when you go to bed, and it's time to take a break from your duties, you put the shirt she wore when you were thirteen and she dropped by for the first time.

"_What?" she chuckled, smiling a half smile._

"_Oh, uh, I was just admiring your shirt," you say, blushing and looking down at the floor._

"_This old thing? It's a band shirt from this old band with bad ass songs."_

"_It's really nice."_

"_You want it?" She asks._

_You stay quite and turn back to your desk,finishing some science notes. When the shirt lands on your head you're not really surprised, and you turn around to thank her but stop at the sight of her without her shirt, in just her bra while she strums her bass-guitar._

"_Marceline, aren't you cold?"_

"_Nah. It's kinda hot today anyways," she says casually, and your stomach twists into a knot. Suddenly your skin is on fire._

"_I should take a shower," you tell Marceline and get up from your desk._

"_All right kid, I should get going anyways. It was nice seeing you again. Count on me coming over more often," she smiles, and hugs you. Earlier you were the one hugging her. But for some reason you hesitate to touch her skin, you feel as if you'll burst, your heart is beating so fast. And when you wrap your arms around her, a new sensation rises from the pit of your stomach._

_The hug feels like it lasted forever, but it was only a few seconds. _

_She leaves and in the bathroom you imagine things that have never crossed your mind. _

###

Finn comes to the Candy Kingdom almost every day for a month. Every day you hear of another act of kindness or heroism about him. Lady Rainicorn starts dating Jake, and you see less of her, and more of Finn.

"Hey PB," he says excitedly as he does a back flip.

"Well, hello Finn," you smile and look up from your current project. "How have you been?"

"I fought a duck today! He won though..." Finn pouts, and you laugh.

"How can you lose against a duck?"

"He was tough!"

"Anyways, Finn, could you please keep an eye on my project? I need to get something from my room."

"Yes Princess!" Finn exclaims, saluting.

"You're so silly Finn..." you say as you walk out the lab.

When you walk into your room, you completely forget why you came in here. You look around, searching for a clue that might remind you why you were in your sleeping quarters, but nothing comes to mind. You shrug, and leave your room, and when you're halfway back to your lab, you remember why you went to your room. You sprint back, open your closet, and grab a box that has a lock of Marceline's hair. You hold it, and feel the silkiness, stare at the inky black, and smell it. You always do this when you have trouble working on an experiment. And this one is definitely going nowhere.

You're so focused on the lock of hair that you don't realize your balcony door is semi open, or a letter containing your name on it. The letter is on your desk, but the wind grabs it and sends it off without you even noticing. Years later, losing that letter will explain a lot of things. For instance, your sudden need to be silly and throw constant parties and never being alone. Your crush on Finn later on. Your anger at Marceline, and her aloofness.

But right now all you can think of is Marceline's hair between your fingers and about how much you miss her.

###

"Finn, what did you do?" You nearly yell as you see him.

"Uh, I was jumping and I spilled the potion on me," he said, blushing furiously. His skin had turned gray and orange horns were bursting from his hat. "I'm sorry princess, I'll leave now!"

You hug him and pat his head. "Don't worry about it silly, I'll fix you up right now," you say, and get to work on your experiment. He smiles and jumps, saying 'thank you thank you' and you marvel at his energy. He's such a cutie patootie, and you find yourself wishing you were his age.

###

Sorry for the really short chapter!

Also, I hope no one gives me flames about PB liking Finn that way, because it was basically canon until the end of 'Too Young'

Sorry about the horrible Korean! I used google translate. She says this:

"He's a very handsome dog"

"Oh yes, He's a very cute child."

"Do you really believe he can slay the monster?"

Also, I put in an easter egg (I think it's pretty obvious.) The first person who guesses it gets their username as another easter egg in the next chapter!


End file.
